Small Misunderstanding )
by Esha26
Summary: A gift for abhirika fans. There is some boy in Tarika's life for whom Tarika is ignoring Abhijeet. Abhijeet is determined to find out about that boy. Follow the story to find out how a small misunderstanding gives Abhijeet a big shock. Please r&r
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

**A/N: SO DOSTON KAISE HO? AUR SHILPAM BHRATA SHREE? KAISE HO? AAPKE LIYE HI HAI YEH STORY. DHYAAN SE PADHNA… SAMJHE (EVIL SMILE) EKDUM DHYAAN SE.**

There was a case reported in the bureau and the team was heading to forensic lab for reports. Abhijeet was more than happy to join the team to forensic lab.

Abhijeet (entering with a broad smile) : tarika ji aur batayiye kya pata ch…

He stopped as he saw tarika was not in the lab.

Salunkhe: kya hua abhijeet ji ruk kyu gaye?

Abhijeet: ta.. tarika ji nahi hai lab mein aaj? (scanning the lab) kahan hai woh?

Salunkhe: chutti pe!

Abhijeet (alert at once) chutti pe? Unki tabiyat to theek hai?

Salunkhe: ji tabiyat theek hai bilkul…

Abhijeet: toh phir chutti?

Salunkhe; woh… (mocking) aise hi… tum humesha kehte rehte ho dr. salunkhe khadoos hai, chutti nahi dete, kitna kaam karwate hain… toh bas chutti de di tarika ko aaj ke liye.

Abhijeet: (annoyed) apne jaan boojh ke chutti di na aaj. Mujhe pata hai… jaanta hoon mai. Aapko pata tha… kal mission se wapas aaya hoon aaj lab aunga… isiliye.. sab samajhta hoon… isliye aaj chutti de di na tarika ko…

Salunkhe: abhijeet ab agar gussa thanda ho gaya ho toh reports sun na hai ya abhi bhi tu-tu-mai-mai karna hai yahan pe?

Abhijeet: batayiye reports…

Salunkhe told him the reports. They got it and moved out. ACP or daya was not in the lab so there was no one to tease abhijeet or scold him on this matter. It was just his juniors in the lab so they were just smiling and talking among themselves about abhijeet and tarika.

Just then abhijeet got a call.

Abhijeet: haan sir? Haan haan sir reports mil gaye bas aa hi rahe hain reports leke… aap aa gaye bureau? Haan haan sir hum bas aate hain. yes sir. Ok…

All of them moved out. Just a few seconds later abhijeet came back in.

Salunkhe: ab kya hua?

Abhijeet; sir… (serious) tarika theek hai na… uski tabiyat sach mein kharab nahi haina?

Salunkhe: nahi abhijeet…. tarika theek hai. maine usey chutti nahi di. Usne khud mangi thi kisi se milne jaana tha usey.

Abhijeet understood but he was thinking how it was so important for tarika. She never skipped duty for meeting friends. it was important maybe he thought.

Salunkhe (continued) kya naam bataya tha uss ladke ka…

Abhijeet was alert at once…

Abhijeet: ladka? Dr. tarika kisi ladke se milne gayi?

Salunkhe: (casually) haan… usne kaha ki usey promise kiya tha Sunday uske saath bahar jayegi par Sunday usey ek conference ke liye Delhi jana hai isliye aaj chutti leke gayi…

Abhijeet: (shocked) dr. tarika kisi ladke ke saath Sunday bahar jaane waali thi?

Salunkhe; kya naam tha… shi… sha… sh… haan yaad aaya. SHILPAM…

Abhijeet: yeh kuan hai?

Salunkhe: ab mujhe kya pata? Tarika hi jaanti hai. aaj tak kabhi uske muh se yeh naam toh nahi suna?

Abhijeet: yeh kaun hai ab?

Nikhil: sir… ummm ACP sir phirse call kar rahe hain.. hum bureau chale?

Abhijeet: hmm chalo.

They headed back towards the bureau but his mind was distracted.

Abhijeet (thinking) ab yeh shilpam kaun hai? tarika uske liye chutti leke gayi aur Sunday uske saath bahar jaane waali thi… yeh kya chakkar hai pata lagana hoga.

**a/n: I KNOW IT WAS SHORT… BUT PHIR BHI KAISA LAGA? HMM? AUR SHILPAM BHAIYA… HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA AAPKA EXPRESSION DEKHNA THA MUJHE… YEH PADHNE KE BAAD KYA EXPRESSION HUA HOGA BOSS… HEHEHEHEHEHEH HAHAHAHAHAHA. SOCHKE HI MAZA AA RAHA HAI. PHOOOOOO :P**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:-

**A/N; THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS HOPE AAPKO STORY PASAND AA RAHI HOGI AB TAK….itne ache reviews bheje toh next chapter jaldi update karna hi than a ;) NOW LETS SEE THE NEXT PART.**

The case was over and abhijeet was sitting in his home on the couch. He was very serious, lost in deep thoughts.

Daya; finally case khatam hua. reports se bahut madad ho gayi na?! (looking at him mischievously) tumhari Dr. Tarika ke reports ne case solve kar diya ek ghante mein… kyu boss?

Abhijeet; (irritated) please yaar daya mazaak nahi.

Daya: arey kya hua? case jaldi solve ho gaya aadhe din ki chutti mil gayi khushi nahi ho rahi tumhe? Poore raaste mein bhi chup chaap se the… sab theek hai na abhijeet?

Abhijeet: kya theek yaar… tarika aaj lab nahi aayi.

Daya: lab nahi aayi? Tabiyat theek hai uski? Baat ki tumne uss se?

Abhijeet: nahi phone busy aa raha hai.

Daya: kaho toh milke aate hain. abhi toh ACP sir ne bhi aadhe din ki chutti di hai?

Abhijeet: nahi uski tabiyat kharab nahi hai… salunkhe sir se poocha tha maine. Kuch personal kaam se chutti li.

Daya: oh! Toh phir kyu tension le rahe ho? hoga koi kaam. Kal lab aayegi pooch lena.

Abhijeet: poochna kya hai… pata hai mujhe reason…

Daya: ohooooo ab yeh had hai boss. Reason bhi pata hai tab kyu udaas baithe ho?

Abhijeet: woh apne kisi dost se milne gayi hai…

Daya: toh gayi hogi rehne do na… (after a second) ek sec ek sec… ""**apne' **kisi dost ke saaath… na ki "**apni"** kisi dost ke saath?

Abhijeet: wohi toh problem hai yaar… Shilpam naam ka koi dost hai uska shayad. Uss se milne gayi hai.

Daya: achaaaaa ab samajh aaya problem kya hai…

Abhijeet: haan yaar daya. salunkhe sir ne toh kaha ki uska aur Tarika ka Sunday ko bahar ghoomne jaane ka plan tha. par Sunday woh conference ke liye tarika ko Delhi jaana hai isliye aaj chutti li usne uss.. uss (disgusted) Shilpam ke saath bahar jaane ke liye…

Daya: tab toh koi khaas dost hoga boss.

Abhijeet: aur nahi toh kya? Tarika kisi se milne ke liye kaam se chutti leke jaaye… khaas dost toh hoga hi yaar. arey aaj tak maine itni baar poocha hoga mujhe Sunday ko haan nahi kehti bahar jaane aur yeh toh…

Daya: ek kaam karte hain. uske ghar chalte hain… phone nahi utha rahi toh ghar pe hi mil lete hain. chalo.

Abhijeet: kahenge kya?

Daya: umm… koi.. koi file ka bahana bana lo… kaho.. kaho ki ACP sir ne koi file mangwayi thi aur salunkhe sir ne kaha ki woh file tumhare paas hai…

Abhijeet: theek hai chalo…

They headed towards tarika's house.

Daya rang the doorbell and tarika's bhabhi opened the door.

Bhabhi; arey aap dono ander aayiye, baithiye…

They came inside…

Abhijeet: woh tarika se baat ho sakti hai?

Tarika's brother: nahi abhijeet tarika ghar pe nahi hai. aaj subah se gayi hai wapas nahi aayi hai.

Daya: kahan gayi hai kuch bata sakte hain?

Tarika's brother: arey woh Shilpam ke saath bahar gayi hai subah se, aaj shaam tak wapas ayenge dono… poore din ka plan bana ke gayi hai. breakfast, lunch, shopping, movies sab karke hi wapas ayenge.

Abhijeet: tumne tarika ko permission de di? Tum jaante ho na kitna risky hai? tarika CID team se associated hai.

Tarika's brother: arey kuch nahi hoga. Hume poora bharosa hai uspe. Aur shilpam kaunsa paraya hai?

Abhijeet: Tum shilpam ko jaante ho?

Tarika' brother: arey of course jaanta hoon. Tarika ke saare doston ko jaanta hoon usey nahi pehechaanunga? Bahut acha ladka hai. maana family ka nahi hai par family jaisa hi relation hai hum sabka. Iss umar mein itna intelligent, apni age ke hisaab se kaafi mature aur samajhdaar ladka hai. bachpan se jaanta hoon mai usey.

Abhijeet was in a state of shock. Daya grabbed his hand.

Tarika's brother: arey ab shilpam ke gun gaan choro. Tum batao tarika se kuch zaroori kaam tha?

Abhijeet: nahi woh shilpam…

Daya (interrupting) woh kaam zaroori tha… file ki baat thi kuch important par woh shilpam ke saath hai toh theek hai… jab wapas aaye toh kehna hume ek baar call kare bas.. chalo abhijeet hum chalte hain..

Tarika's bhabhi: arey aap aaye bina chai naashta… kuch toh leke jayiye.. paani hi pee lete.

Daya: nahi we are sorry.. phir kabhi aayenge… pakka… abhi thode jaldi mein hain.. chalet hain…

He dragged abhijeet out of the house…

Abhijeet; (angry) yeh shilpam ka baccha kahan se aa gaya? kahan se beech mein tapak gaya yeh? Lunch, breakfast, shopping, movies… maine itni bar poocha mujhe toh ek baar bhi kahin bahar le jaane ka mauka nahi mila… intelligent, smart, bahut mature hai.. haan? kya samajhta kya hai khudko yeh shilpam? Ek baar mil jaaye yeh mujhe bata ta hoon mai usey.

Daya: shaant shaant abhijeet… tarika ko call karke pooche uske bare mein?

Abhijeet: kya bol rahe ho yaar daya. Tarika ko aise phone pe direct poochunga ki yeh SHILPAM kaun hai? interrogation jaisa nahi lagega? Aur waise bhi maine aaj tak Tarika ko kabhi kuch bataya hi nahi ki mai uss se… ab kis hak se poochunga ki yeh shilpam kaun hai?

Daya: hmm baat sahi hai… toh kya kare?

Abhijeet: (low tone) ghar chalo yaar kya karenge?

Abhijeet walked towards the car. Daya looked at him sadly.

Daya: hmm pata lagana hi hoga Tarika se iss Shilpam ke bare mein… abhijeet ko iss tarah udaas nahi rehne de sakta mai. Abhijeet pooch nahi sakta toh kya? Mai toh Tarika dost hoon aur tarika mujhse baat share bhi karti hai. pata laga hi loonga kisi tarah.

He too moved towards the car and they drove home.

Next day, in forensic lab…

Abhijeet and daya and freddy came in the lab for some reports. Salunkhe was explaining them about the dead body while tarika was on the other table doing some more tests.

Abhijeet: ahem..

Tarika: (happily) arey abhijeet tum aa gaye? kab aaye?

Abhijeet: (sad tone) jab aap shilpam ke saath bahar thi… kal hi wapas aaya.

Tarika: haan bhaiya ne bataya tum kal ghar aaye the… arey tum shilpam ko kaise jaante ho? salunkhe sir ne bataya?

Abhijeet: haan..

Tarika: acha koi file chahiye tha bhaiya ne bataya?

Abhijeet: nahi kuch nahi. Hume laga tumhare paas reh gaya tha woh file. Mere drawer mein hi tha…

Tarika: oh…

Abhijeet: toh kaisa raha?

Tarika: kya?

Abhijeet: shilpam ke saath bahar gayi thi… kaisa raha ghoomna firna…

Tarika: arey bahut maza aaya… shilpam hai hi aisa ladka. Bore hone hi nahi deta. Humesha hasta rehta hai aur sabko hasata rehta hai… bahut sweet hai..

Abhijeet looked down and was moving out with daya and freddy after they got the reports from salunkhe.

Daya came back after freddy and abhijeet moved out.

Daya: tarika ek baat karni thi zara.

Tarika moved near him.

Tarika: daya abhijeet ko kya hua hai? itna udaas kyu hai?

Daya: haan mujhe bhi usi ke bare mein baat karna hai. aaj shaam ko free ho?

Tarika: aaj toh shilpam ke saath shopping jaana tha. kal actually movie mein late ho gaya shopping nahi kar paaye…

Daya: tarika please do minute… important hai.

Tarika: yeh AV mall hai na paas mein. Tum bhi aa jao wahin pe 7 baje? Wahin baat karte hain?

Daya: ok fine. 7 baje sharp.

Tarika: pakka.

The team finished the case and moved to their houses.. in evening daya was moving out.

Abhijeet: kahan ja rahe ho ready hoke?

Daya: shilpam ki khabar lene.

Abhijeet: matlab?

Daya: tum tarika ko nahi pooch sakte par mai toh pooch sakta hoon na dost ke hak se… maine baat ki thi uss se. aaj mall mein milne bulaya hai usne. Shilpam bhi aane waala hai.

Abhijeet: thanks daya tum mere liye..

Daya: don't worry. Aaj tumhari problem solve karke hi aaunga (smiles)

**Loveabhi:- thanks. Aapki stories mai Sunday tak padh lungi. Sorry itna late response na.**

**Quity :- ohoo aap bhi shilpam bhaiya ko jaante ho. aap bhi unko bhaiya bulate ho iss relation se toh hum bhi behen hue. Toh behena aap iss site pe ho? agar haan toh zara PM karo mujhe.**

**Guest: aapke review mein shayad ek word missing hai kuch… pata nahi I thought so "pata nahi ab kya hoga, bechara shilpam, ho gaya abhijeet ke haathon se" kya ho gaya abhijeet ke haathon se?**

**Aditi: sorry chotu sa chapter tha but update toh jaldi tha na? wink!**

**A.S anjana : arey of course yeh idea aaya tha. aur shilpam ka naam kyu likha? Hahahahaha hehehehe. Aapko PM mein bata denge**

**Kashaf titli: nahi exactly aapke story pe nahi hai. but aapke idea pe I need to work after exams. Sorry and thanks for the review :) **

**Khushi, sadvirk, guest, butterfly, shreshta, saakshi, rajvigirl, mahafairy, blair64, rockstar24rb, shah khanam, storygirl2121**

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? KYA HOGA JAB DAYA KI MULAKAAT HOGI SHILPAM SE? KYA WOH ABHIJEET KI PROBLEM SOLVE KAR PAYEGA?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:-

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS… AUR BATAO SHILPAM BHAIYA… STORY KAISI LAG RAHI HAI? HMM? HMM? *WINKS***

Daya returned home at 9PM.

Abhijeet: kahan the tum? Kabse phone kar raha tha tumhe?

Daya: haan arey woh phone silent pe reh gaya tha.

Abhijeet: mile tum shilpam se? kaisa banda hai?

Daya: kaisa hai? boss kamal ka ladka hai…

Abhijeet: k.. kamal? Ai.. aisa Kamal kya hai usmein?

Daya; (impressed) kya nahi hai woh poocho.. kis bare mein usey pata nahi yeh poocho.

Abhijeet: tarika se kya baat ki tumne?

Daya: tarika se baat toh tab karu na jab uska dhyaan shilpam se hate… poori impressed hai uss se toh Tarika.

Abhijeet (tensed) im… impressed?

Daya: aur tarika kya koi bhi ladki ho jaaye impressed uss se. genius hai woh… kuch bhi poocho har cheez ka jawaab hai uske paas.

Abhijeet: aisa bhi kya hai?

Daya: ek toh time ka bada punctual hai. jo bolta hai karta hai.. 7 baje toh exact 7 baje aaya. Aur dressing sense… matlab ekdum solid.

Abhijeet: kya pehena tha?

Daya: white shirt, blue jeans and blue blazer…

Abhijeet: eh… yeh kiasa combination hai? lagta hai jaise dress nahi school uniform ho!

Daya: ab… tumhare kehne se kya hota hai? tarika ne toh tareef kar di uski…

Abhijeet: (almost screaming) kyaaa?

Daya: haan. tarika ne toh keh diya bahut ache lag rahe ho..

Abhijeet: (muttering under his breath) aaj tak mujhe toh kabhi nahi kaha.

Daya: hmm.

Abhijeet: dikhta kaisa hai?

Daya: acha dikhta hai. attitude bhi acha hai.

Abhijeet: mujse bhi zyaada?

Daya : tevar toh tumse kam nahi. Chashma pehenta hai …ab handsome toh nahi keh sakte par cute hai…

Abhijeet: aain? cute?

Daya: ab mujhe kya pata? Tarika ne uske gaal khichke yehi kaha ki bahut cute lag rahe ho aaj.

Abhijeet: tarika ne us… uske gaal khiche?

Daya: haan toh. Aur yahan tak ki poore time uska haath pakad rakha tha tarika ne.

Abhijeet stood there with his mouth wide open.

Daya: par jo bhi bolo banda hai acha. Mujhse bhi dosti ho gayi uski yaar.

Abhijeet: bas itna hi. Acha dressing sense aur cute. Ho gaya? yaar daya tarika aisi nahi hai ki bas looks ke chalet pasand kar le kisi ko?

Daya: sirf looks kahan boss. Personality bhi hai na… bahut caring hai. shopping bags tarika ko uthane nahi diye usne. aur uska knowledge bhi kaafi cheezon ke bare mein hai.

Abhijeet: jaise?

Daya: jaise umm. Hum kuch shirts dekh rahe the toh usne uss brand ke bare mein kaafi bataya. Phir tarika ko kuch cosmetics lene the unke bare mein bhi usey acha pata tha aur kaunse shop mein lower rate pe saman milte hain woh sab bhi. Phir hum food court mein gaye wahan bhi usne jo order kiya bahut tasty tha par saath hi kam oily bhi. Kaafi health conscious hai..

Abhijeet: toh woh toh mai bhi hoon.

Daya: aur roz subah suabh exercise bhi karta hai.

Abhijeet: utna toh hum bhi karte hain. roz itna bhaagi bhaagi case mein…

Daya: gaming zone mein bhi champion nikla. Virtual Cops 2 ek game aaya hai shooting ka… kya khela usne… matlab amazing…

Abhijeet (burning in anger) shooting! Itna shauk hai toh kabhi mujhse challenge laga ke dekhe.

Daya: yehi toh problem hai yaar tumhari. jab dekho apni tareef karte rehte ho.

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: aisa mai nahi tarika keh rahi thi… ki shilpam bahut modest hai. par tum jab dekho apni tareef karte rehte ho.

Abhijeet: tarika ne aisa kaha?

Daya: haan aur yeh bhi ki agar woh CID mein hota toh tumse bhi better shooter hota.

Abhijeet: tarika ne… aisa…

Daya: bahut hasmukh hai. humesha hansta rehta hai tarika ko bhi bahut hasata hai. aur uska family background…

Abhijeet: family?

Daya: arey shilpam ke mummy papa, tarika ko bahut ache se jaante hain aur unhe tarika bahut pasand bhi hai. upar se tarika ke bhai se shilpam ki dosti bhi bahut achi hai aur tarika ki bhabhi ko bhi shilpam bahut pasand hai… agar tumne tarika jo jaldi bataya nahi toh kahin Shilpam aur tarika…

Abhijeet: arey nahi yaar… aise kaise? Yaar Tarika mujhe pasand nahi karti kya? Daya tumne bhi toh dekha hai yaar. jab bhi mujhe chot aati hai woh itna pareshaan ho jaati hai, jab mai hospitalize hota hoon kaise bhaagi hui aati hai aur mai jab uski tareef karta hoon usey kitna acha lagta hai… toh mai agar usey pasand nahi toh yeh sab kya hai?

Daya: boss iska jawaab toh tumhe khud hi dhoondhna hai. tum jab tak usey poochoge nahi apni feelings nahi bataoge woh tumhare bare mein kya sochti hai kaise jaan paoge? Aur ho sakta ho ki woh tumhe pasand karti ho par khud pehle kehne se darti ho? aur tumne bhi agar usey bolne mein der kar di toh shayad usey lage ki tum usey pasand nahi karte aur family pressure mein hi sahi woh…

Abhijeet: nahi nahi… mai kal hi uss se baat karunga. Kal shaam ko mai usey sab bata dunga ki mai uske bare mein kya sochta hoon aur mai usey kitna pya…

He stopped as his looked daya looking at him naughtily.

Daya: hmm hmm kya kya bolo bolo tum usey kitna… haan?

Abhijeet (shy smile) a.. arey daya tum..

Daya: nahi nahi bolo…

Abhijeet: kya yaar… mai ja raha hoon kamre mein.

Daya: arey aise sharmaoge toh bologe kaise abhijeet! suno toh…

Abhijeet moved in his room and shut the door.

Daya: arey boss.. practice toh kar lo… mere saamne aise Sharma rahe ho. kal kaise bologe usey? abhijeet? (smiles) iska kuch nahi ho sakta. Bas kal woh tarika ko ab bata hi de.

**Kashaf titli:- arey exams toh march mein khatam honge yaar. par yeh story abhi khatam kar hi dete hain. ;) ;)**

**A.S ANJAANA:- arey aage aage dekho hota hai kya.**

**Aditi: hmm next chapter mein dekho shayad keh de.**

**Rajvigirl, Blair 64, ,saney, guest, loveabhi, guest, , priya, shreya, J, butterfly thanks for your reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**A/N: OHOOO ITNA ACHA RESPONSE… AISE REVIEWS MILE TOH STORY TOH JALDI UPDATE KARNI HI PADE… KYU? WAISE EK BAAT KAHU. MUJHE KHUD BHI BAHUT MAZA AA RAHA HAI ISS STORY MEIN… HEHEHEHEHEHE . ISS SUNDAY TAK STORY KHATAM HO JAYEGI. I'LL TRY MY BEST FOR IT :)**

**ISS BAAR REVIEWS KO PERSONALLY THANKS NAHI BOL PAAYE SO SORRY FOR THAT. THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS. AAP SABKO PERSONALLY THANKS BOLENGE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PROMISEEEE. PLEASE REVIEW **

Abhijeet got up hurriedly as he saw the clock.

Abhijeet: hey bhagwaan late ho gaya. kya kare?

He moved to daya's room and started jerking him.

Abhijeet: daya uth! Uth na jaldi… chal drama mat kar… uth na

Daya: (still sleeping) a..aabhi.. sone do.

Abhijeet: daya.. uth… kuch sone do nahi… uth ja

Daya: boss 5.. 5 minute please.. 5 minute bas…

Abhijeet: roz subah ek hi nakhra hai na tera.. theek hai sota reh. (moving out of the room) daya late ho gaya hai already. Mai nikal jaunga. Phir ACP sir se tum hi daat khaana..

Saying this he moved to his room.

Daya woke up hurriedly.

Daya: arey aaj bahut zyaada late ho gaya lagta hai… abhijeet gusse mein hai. kahin sach mein chala gaya toh ACP sir se akele daat khaana hoga.

He hurriedly moved to the washroom and started brushing but somehow he was feeling more sleepier than everyday.

Daya: hey bhagwaan ho kya gaya hai mujhe? Aaj kuch zyaada hi neend aa rahi hai. neend jaane ka naam hi nahi le rahi. Kal toh 12 baje so gaya tha phir aaj 7 baje uthne mein kya problem ho rahi hai. had hai!

He washed his face with cold water to freshen up.

He came out and started taking out his clothes from the wardrobe just when he saw the gap of the window curtains from which no light was coming.

Daya: arey? Aaj mausam kharab hai kya? Dhoop ka naam-o-nishaan nahi hai? he removed the curtains fully. Itna andhera? Ajeeb baat hai.

Just then his eyes fell on the wall clock. "4 AM"

He was very angry.

Daya: abhijeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!

he marched into his room.

Daya: yeh kya mazaak hai abhijeet. abhi suabh ke 4….

He stopped he choked on the smell of excessive perfume which filled the room.

Daya: (coughing) abhi… (coughing) yeh macchar (mosquito) maarne waala spray kyu chidka rakha hai room mein?

Abhijeet (nervously) kya itna bekar perfume hai?

Daya: perfume? Iss quantity mein perfume lagate hain? (coughing) perfume lagaye ho ya perfume se naha ke aaye ho?

Abhijeet: zyaada ho gaya kya?

Daya: (shocked) zyaada? Yeh bhi pooch rahe ho? behosh ho jaunga mai itna zyaada hai. kya maajra kya hai abhijeet?

Abhijeet: arey woh maine socha jaldi ready ho jaun.

Daya: jaldi… boss abhi 4 baje hain subah ke? Kiss cheez ki jaldi? (annoyed) Mujhe bhi utha diya bewajah.

Abhijeet; jaldi? Pagal ho gaye ho? kitna late ho gaya hai yaar.

Daya: boss kis cheez ki jaldi hai tumhe?

Abhijeet: arey yaar aaj woh.. woh tarika ko bolna hai na ki (looking down shyly)

Daya: boss.. (yawning) tumhe aaj shaam 6 baje milna hai uss se. Phir subah 4 baje se kyu pareshaan ho rahe ho?

Abhijeet: daya. sirf 14 ghante baad mujhe tarika se baat karni hai. sirf 14 ghante! Tum samajh rahe ho kitna kam waqt hai? mujhe aur jaldi uthna tha. dhat!

Daya: 14 ghante abhijeet. 1 nahi 2 nahi 14 ghante… 14 ghante bahut hote hain…

Abhijeet: haan baba hote hain par iss kaam ke liye jitney bhi ghante ho kam hi hai yaar. tum samajh nahi sakte. itni tension mujhe mission ke waqt bhi nahi hoti…

Daya: toh abhi uthke karna kya hai?

Abhijeet: practice…

Daya (yawning) hmm. Acha hai.. bahut acha hai. tum practice karo mai chala sone.. good night!

Saying this he moved out of abhijeet's room, happy to be back on bed but abhijeet grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

Daya: areeeeyyyy. Kya hua ab?

Abhijeet; mai practice kiske saamne karunga dewaaro ke?

Daya; toh?

Abhijeet: tum help karo na mujhe please…

Daya: arey baat aise kar rahe ho jaise mai koi love guru hoon haan? mai kya help karu. Bas jaake keh do usey aur mujhe sone do..

Abhijeet: chalo toh tum…

He forcefully dragged him and made him sit on the couch in the living room. Daya sat there with half sleepy looks on his face.

Abhijeet started practicing.

Abhijeet: (clearing his throat) ahem ahem… a.. tarika? Mujhe woh tumse kuch baat karni thi.. kaise kahu samajh nahi aa raha..

Daya; boss itna drama mat karna wahan jaake yaar. kya samajh nahi aa raha yeh woh. Agar tarika aaj busy hui toh bolegi pehele soch ke aao kya bolna hai aur chali jayegi. Direct baat pe aao na.

Abhijeet: tarika mai tumhe bahut pasand karta hoon.

Daya: itni bhi jaldi nahi. Arey thoda uski tareef karo, kaho ki uske aane se tum mein kya changes aaye hain… aur haan pasand karta hoon, chahta hoon bahut relative terms hai… pasand ya chahat dost ya behen ke liye bhi hoti hai..

Abhijeet: ehhh daya.

Daya: boss. Pasand kahoge toh woh "like" bhi samajh sakti hai. jo bhi bolo dil se bolo aur haan "I love you" yeh teen words zaroor bolna samjhe!

Abhijeet: ab thoda dar toh lagta hai. pehele kabhi bola nahi yaar kisi se… kaise kahu?

Daya: ab kya internet pe jaake "how to propose a girl" search karoge?

Abhijeet: not a bad idea..

Daya: hey bhagwaan.

Abhijeet took his cell phone and started doing some work. After around 15 minutes…

Abhijeet: daya.. ek bahut acha sa hai. sun yeh theek lagega kya?

He turned around to see daya and he found out that he was already asleep on the couch.

Abhijeet: daya bhi so gaya. ab mai kya karu?

Abhijeet looked at the clock. 5:00 am

Abhijeet: 13 ghante hain bas tarika se milne… kya hoga..

Time passed and duo reached the bureau.

ACP: arey aaj badi jaldi aa gaye dono?

Daya: haan subah 4 baje se jo utha ke rakha hai inhone.

Acp: 4 baje se? abhijeet? daya kya keh raha hai?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi sir.. bas aise hi.

ACP: acha ek kaam karo, woh kal waale case ke files complete kar do mujhe aaj shaam tak chahiye.

They both set to work. Other officers too came and helped them.

Abhijeet: yaar kaam hi karte rahenge toh usey aaj shaam ke liye poochunga kaise?

Daya: abhi forensic lab mein toh koi kaam nahi hoga kyunki aaj toh koi case nahi aaya. Call kar lo usey.

Abhijeet: hmm yeh sahi idea hai.

He called her but the phone was switched off.

Abhijeet: arey phone lag nahi raha. Switched off.

Daya: ek do baar aur try karo. Kal jab tum bahar gaye the mai tumhe call kar raha tha. mujhe bhi pehele 3 baar off bola phir 4th time lag gaya.

Abhijeet tried many times but still switched off.

Daya: laga?

Abhijeet: (worried) nahi.

Daya: acha ek baat batao. Kabhi tumne aaj tak Tarika ko duty hours mein pehele call kiya hai?

Abhijeet: nahi. Woh karti thi mujhe kuch reports dene bas.

Daya: ho sakta hai Dr. Salunkhe ne phone receive karne se mana kiya hai. isliye kaam ke waqt phone off.

Abhijeet: ho sakta hai.

Daya: message kar do. Message toh padh hi legi…

Abhijeet sent her a message

"_Tarika mujhe tumse kuch bahut zaroori baat karni hai…aaj shaam 6 baje mil sakte hain? tumhare ghar ke saamne coffee shop pe?"_

The work continued. There was a hearing in court next day so they had to get all the reports complete.

It took them very long. When abhijeet looked at the clock he was shocked. It was 7 pm already.

Abhijeet: yaar 7 baje gaye…

Daya: tum niklo mai sambhal lunga.

Abhijeet: par kaam khatam nahi hua hai.

Daya: 4 page hain aur. Mai kar dunga. Tum jaldi jaao yaar tarika ek ghante se wait kar rahi hogi.

Abhijeet checked his mobile.

Abhijeet:par tarika ne abhi tak na hi reply kiya na hi call.

Daya: arey time nahi mila hoga. Jaao jaldi tum. Mai ACP sir ko keh dunga ki tum khabri se milne gaye ho.

Abhijeet: thanks yaar daya.

Daya: ab jao…

After a few hours of hard work, it was completed –

ACP: arey koi jaake salunkhe se reports bhi leke aa jaana. Reports bhi attach karne hain na..

Daya went to the forensic lab and got the reports from Dr. Salunkhe. He was alone in the lab. Tarika was not in sight. Daya smiled. He imagined what would be going on in the café?

Daya (mockingly) acha Dr sahab aapne koi naya rule banaya hai kya?

Salunkhe: kya rule?

Daya: yehi… lab mein rehte waqt phone off karke rakhne ka?

Salunkhe: (confused) nahi toh.. kyu tumne mujhe call kiya tha kya?

Daya: nahi woh tarika ka phone off aa raha tha..

Salunkhe: (shocked) daya… tum bhi tarika…

Daya: a.. arey nahi sir… abhijeet ne call kiya tha.

Salunkhe: hmm banaya toh nahi par tarika ke wapas aate hi yeh rule bana dunga.

Daya : ek minute wapas aate matlab?

Salunkhe: arey maine bataya tha na tarika ko Sunday ko conference mein jaana tha delhi. Toh aaj subah ki flight se hi chali gayi, aaj raat ki flights ek bhi nahi mili. Isliye phone band aa raha tha. woh abhi abhi pahunchi hai delhi 10 minute pehle. Call kiya tha usne mujhe.

Daya: (thinking) arey… abhijeet.. shittt!

He came out of the lab and called abhijeet.

Abhijeet: daya mai tujhe hi call karne waala tha. tarika yahan nahi aayi abhi tak!

Daya: haan woh tarika delhi mein hai..

Abhijeet: kya? Kyu? Kaise? Kab? Maine usey yahan bulaya woh delhi kyu chali gayi?

Daya: boss.. shant.. kal uska conference tha aaj raat ki flights booked thi isliye woh aaj subah nikal gayi.

Abhijeet: ab kya karu?

Daya: Monday wapas aa jayegi woh. Ab baat kar lena. Aur time mil jayega tumhe practice ka.

Abhijeet: daya mazaak nahi.

Daya: arey woh delhi pahuch gayi hai. call karke pooch toh lo ki hotel mein sab theek thaak hai room mil gayi koi problem toh nahi…

Abhijeet: hmm call karta hoon.

Abhijeet called tarika now.

Tarika: hello

Abhijeet: hello tarika ji.

Tarika: arey mai tumhe call karne hi waali thi. Sorry bina inform kiye aa gayi mai.

Abhijeet: a.. arey nahi aap sorry mat kahiye. Doston mein sorry ya thanks thodi na kehte hain…

Tarika was silent.

Abhijeet; I mean.. of course agar aap mujhe dost maanti hain toh..

Tarika: haan abhijeet. tumhe dost maanti hoon. Tum jaise log aaj kal milte hi kahan hai. aur milte hain toh itna caha chance thodi na koi chorega tum dost banana ka.

Abhijeet's face lit up.

Tarika: acha message dekha maine tumhara. 6 baje… kya kaam tha?

Abhijeet: woh… woh aap wapas jab ayenge tab hi baat ho payegi. Phone pe nahi ho sakti.

Tarika: sorry. tumhe wait karna padega Monday tak..

Abhijeet: aap baar baar aise sorry bolke hume sharminda mat kijiye ab..

Tarika: acha baba sorry nahi kahungi…

Abhijeet: acha hotel mein check in kar liya? Kaunsa hotel hai? room sab acha hai na?

Just then he heard tarika's voice form the other end.

"shilpam.. kya kar rahe ho. pareshaan mat karo mujhe. Mai abhijeet se baat kar rahi hoon na phone pe. Jao abhi … shilpam! Jao apne kamre mein.. ab kya? Haan mujhe pata hai. mujhe bhi tumhare mummy papa se milne hai baba. Haan ab jao. Mai aati hoon."

Abhijeet: yeh shilpam bhi aaya hai tumhare saath?

Tarika: haan usi ke ghar pet oh ruki hoon. Woh actually delhi mein rehte hai. toh usne kaha ki hotel mein nahi reh ke usi ke ghar ruk jau…

Abhijeet couldn't decide whether he should be happy that shilpam didn't live in Mumbai or sad that tarika was at his house now.

Abhijeet: acha…

Tarika (cutting him off) abhijeet mai baad mein call karungi na.. abhi shilpam ke mummy papa se milne jaana hai warna yeh mujhe pareshaan karne se baaz nahi aayega. Chalo baba aa rahi hoon. Ok bye bye bye abhijeet..

And she ended the call. Abhijeet banged the phone on the floor in anger.. all the people in the café were staring at him.

**A/N: HMM TOH BAAT GHAR PE PARENTS SE MILNE TAK PAHUCH GAYI… WHAT DO YOU ALL GUYS THINK? LET ME KNOW. SEND ME LOTS OF REVIEWS THEN I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW NIGHT. TAKE CARE FRIENDS…**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:-

**A/N: HAPPY HOLI FRIENDS… IN ADVANCE. HAPPY AND SAFE HOLI. ACHE SE KHELNA. TAKE CARE OF YOUR EYES AND HAIR (GIRLS SPECIALLY.. BAAL KA BAND BAJ JAATA HAI COLORS SE ;) ) AND USE HERBAL COLORS IF POSSIBLE. MAY THIS HOLI BRING A LOT OF COLORS IN YOUR LIFE.**

**CHALO NO MORE BAKBAK. NOW WITH THE STORY**

Daya reached home at night but abhijeet was not back yet. He called him so many times on the way also.

Daya: kahan chale gaye ho boss phone toh utha lo… yeh abhijeet bhi na… tarika se hi baat kar raha hai kya abhi tak? par phone band kyu aa raha hai? upar se… kahan shaam ko 7 baje nikla tha.. abhi 11 baj rahe hain? itni der.. nahi nahi nahi nahi yeh nahi ho sakta … toh phir kahan chala gaya? kahin sach mein kisi khabri se milne… yaar bata ke toh jaata na…

He waited for abhijeet to come back. Meanwhile he was completing some files. After he finished the file. He looked back at the watch 11:45

He checked his phone. No calls no new messages.

Daya: kahin kuch ho toh nahi gaya…

He immediately called the mobile company and asked for abhijeet's location. They told him that his mobile's IMEI number location was at the café only.

Daya: kya? Café mein abhi tak kya kar raha hai? café itni raat tak khula kaise hai? jaake dekhta hoon.

He drove to the café. It was already closed.

Daya: location café mein… café toh band hai… phir?

Just then he found a cell phone scattered into parts. It was not broken just the parts had split up. He assembled the parts and switched on the phone. Yes! It was abhijeet's phone.

Daya: phone yahan pe hai toh abhijeet…. (looking around) phone bhi aise bikhra pada hai… yahan hua kya hoga? Hey bhagwaan… kisko poochu. Raaste pe log bhi nahi hai itne raat gaye. mai kya karu ab?

He checked the call history. LAST CALL :outgoing to Tarika

He called tarika.

Tarika: daya? itni raat ko call kar rahe ho? sab theek toh hai na?

Daya: I'm sorry tarika itni raat ko tumhe disturb kar raha hoon. Par baat aisi thi ki…

Tarika: daya koi disturbance nahi mai jaagi hi thi. Kal ki conference ke papers set kar rahi thi.. tum woh sab choro sab theek hai na? abhijeet? theek toh hai na woh… haan?

Daya: tarika woh baat abhijeet ki hi thi… tumse abhijeet ki baat hui thi kya?

Tarika: haan par… shaam 7:10 mein… kyu?

Daya: usne tumse kuch kaha tha ki kahin ja raha hai ya kuch bhi?

Tarika: nahi… par kyu?

Daya: tarika woh..

Tarika: kya daya? kya hua hai abhijeet ko? Woh theek toh hai na? kya hua hai usey batao na… (panicking) baat karwao meri uss se…

Daya: abhijeet jaise hi mujhe milega mai baat karwa dunga tumhari bas mil toh jaaye..

Tarika: mil jaaye matlab? Kahan gaya woh?

Daya: isliye hi toh tarika. Call log mein last call usne tumhe hi kiya. Kuch bhi yaad aaye toh socho please…

Tarika: nahi daya… aisi koi baat nahi hui. Usne bas poocha ki hotel kaisa hai aur maine kaha ki mai hotel mein nahi delhi mein Shilpam ke ghar pe ruki hui hoon. Bas! Aur kuch nahi…

Daya (thinking) shitt! Abhijeet ka yeh sunke toh dimaag ghoom gaya hoga. Yeh sunke phone patak ke gaya hoga yahin pe… par abhi tarika ko kuch aur kahunga toh bichari tension mein aa jayegi.

Tarika: daya? hello? Daya?

Daya: h.. haan haan mai hoon yahan bolo.

Tarika: abhijeet ka pata kaise chalega? Kahan gaya hoga woh? Sab theek hoga na?

Daya: arey… tarika… tarika abhi yaad aaya. Dhat! Aaj humare ek dost ki party thi. Usi ke ghar pe hoga…

Tarika: kya daya tum bhi?

Daya: sorry sorry… very sorry tarika

Tarika: jab ghar aa jaye toh meri baat karwa dena uss se please?

Daya: haan haan sure…

Tarika: bye good night take care.

Daya: good night aur sorry.

He ended the call.

Daya: waah! Tarika ko toh bol diya (teasing tone) tarika.. abhijeet dost ki party mein hai.. khaak party! Abhijeet ko kahan se dhoondhu?

He started calling his friends. officer friends woh were usually awake even at this time at night and messaging other common friends woh could possibly be sleeping right now.

Just then he got tarika's call.

Daya (thinking) ho gayi gadbad ab agar kahegi ki abhijeet se baat karwao toh mai gaya kaam se.

Tarika; hello daya? abhijeet mil gaya?

Daya: ha.. haan…

Tarika: baat kar sakti hoon uss se?

Daya: woh actually bahut thak chukka tha, seedhe sone chala gaya.

Tarika: ajeeb hai?!

Daya: kya?

Tarika: arey woh actually mujhe abhi yaad aaya jab maine uss se kaha tha ki kal baat karte hain toh usne bhi kaha tha ki haan abhi mujhe bhi ek khabri se milna hai uske paas kuch information hai. time lag jayega mujhe bhi. 12:00 ya 1:00 baj jayenge aaj uske saath..

Daya: (attentive) khabri ka naam bataya abhijeet ne?

Tarika: nahi.. par kya zaroorat abhijeet toh ghar aa gaya na?

Daya was silent.

Tarika: abhijeet nahi mila na daya… (hurt tone) Tumne jhoot kaha na?

Daya: Tarika woh… mai

Tarika: daya tumne mujhe samajh ke kya rakha hai? kya laga tha mujhe pata nahi chalega? Daya CID team ki forensic department se hoon. Abhijeet ko ache se jaanti hoon mai. Woh yeh sab late night parties bilkul pasand nahi karta. Upar se Abhijeet ka phone dekhe bina tumhe kaise pata ki mere baad kisine usey call kiya ya nahi? Aur agar phone tumhare paas hai aur tum abhijeet ko dhoondh rahe ho toh iska matlab kuch gadbad toh hai.

Daya; Tarika I'm sorry. mai tumhe aur pareshaan nahi karna chahta tha iss waqt.

Tarika: daya abhijeet yahan mil nahi raha aur tum kehte ho mai pareshaan na ho jaun? Daya agar usey kuch ho gaya toh.. mera… h.. humara kya hoga? Tum jitni respect karte ho uski mai bhi karti hoon, tum jitni fikar karte ho uski mai bhi karti hoon. Tum jitna pyaar uss se karte ho mai bhi…

Daya; tarika?

Tarika: daya.. please abhijeet ka jaldi se pata lagao please kuch bhi karo. Aur.. aur jab bhi mile woh turant call karo mujhe. Chahe jitney bhi baje ho… please daya.

Daya: tarika relax kuch nahi hoga usey. mai call karta hoon tumhe. Ok? Mai call kar dunga pakka. shant ho jao. Kuch nahi hoga abhijeet ko … mai call karunga tumhe ok. Bilkul mat ghabrana. Bye.

He ended the call.

Daya: abhijeet yaar kahan ho? Tarika bhi itni pareshaan hai yaar tumhare liye. Mobile chor keg aye ho, bike ya car leke nahi gaye ab tumhara location kaise trace karu.. (thinking something) beach! Maine pehele kaise nahi socha. Jab bhi udaas hota hai wahin jaata hai. Shilpam ke ghar pe tarika ruki hai yeh sunke bahut gussa ho gaya hoga wahin gaya hoga.

He immediately reached the beach. He sighed in relief as he saw abhijeet sitting there.

Daya: abhijeet yeh kya mazaak hai? mai tumhe poori Mumbai mein dhoondh dhoondh ke pareshaan hoon. Phone bhi patak kea a gaye café ke saamne. Tumhe andaaza bhi hai mai kitna pareshaan tha?

Abhijeet was silent.

Daya (jerking him) abhijeet. hosh mein ho? tumse baat kar raha hoon mai.

Abhijeet turned towards him. daya was shocked to see him. he could clearly make out that abhijeet had been crying since a long time. Red swollen eyes, tear stained cheeks, heavy voice.

Daya: (with concern) abhi? kya ho gaya?

Abhijeet: T.. ta. Tarika… tarika shilpam ke ghar pe hai..

Daya: boss.

Abhijeet: mai tarika ko bata nahi paaya daya. tum sahi kehte the bata do usey. bata do usey. par mai… bas sahi samay aane ka wait karta raha. Bas sochta tha ki Tarika ko mujhpe thoda aur bharosa ho jaye, humari dosti thodi aage bad jaaye, usey mai zara bhi pasand aa jaun. Pata nahi yeh sab kitna hua? hua bhi ya nahi! Par waqt toh chala hi gaya.

Daya: abhijeet.. tum bekar pareshaan ho rahe ho. abhi kuch bhi nahi bigda hai. Tarika se baat karo. Woh parso aa jayegi. Sab theek ho jayega. Parso baat kar lena uss se. I promise sab theek ho jayega. Bharosa rakho mujhpe.

Abhijeet: kya theek ho jayega daya? Tarika shilpam ke mummy papa se baat karne gayi kal. Matlab samajh rahe ho? jo tumne kaha tha sach ho raha hai.

Daya: arey nahi abhijeet tum galat samajh rahe ho.. uss din maine…

Abhijeet: sahi kaha daya mai galat hi samajh raha tha. galat soch raha tha. maine kaise soch liya ki Tarika mere saath khush reh sakti hai. mujh jaise insaan ke saath? Mai ek CID officer hoon. Aaj hoon kal rahu ya nahi kise pata?

Daya: abhijeet! kaisi baatein kar rahe ho? aur uss hisaab se toh tarika bhi humare team ka hi hissa hai. attacks sirf officers pe ho aisa koi rule toh nahi hai. hone ko tarika bhi toh…

Abhijeet (immediately) nahi… usey kuch nahi hoga. Mai nahi hone dunga usey kuch bhi. (looking away) aur sirf life risk ka baat nahi hai. tum toh meri dimaagi haalat jaante ho. jab apni maa tak ko bhula diya ab … abhi bhi kabhi attacks aate hain toh poori team ko bhula deta hoon, kitni mushkile paida karta hoon tum sabke liye. Mujhe kya hak ki mai uski khushi, uski life spoil karu?

Daya: (sighs) abhijeet ghar chalo. Dopeher se kuch khaya nahi tumne. Thak gaye ho. ghar chalo hum kal araam se baat karte hain.

Abhijeet: daya mujhe akela chhor do please.

Daya: abhijeet. please chalo ab. Bahut late ho gaya hai. please chalo. Hum kal baat karenge iss bare mein araam se. chalo. Please.

Abhijeet: daya.

Daya: boss kya chahte ho seedhe seedhe batao ab kya chahte ho? haath joru pair padu? Abhijeet tum bahut zyaada soch rahe ho. ghar chalo.

Abhijeet got up and moved with him silently.

They reached home soon and abhijeet moved upstairs in his room silently.

Dayay moved in the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Daya: arey aaj dopeher ko bhi extra nahi bacha, hotels bhi abhi khule nahi honge. mai hi kuch bana deta hoon.

He moved to abhijeet's room.

Daya: abhijeet tum fresh ho jao mai kuch bana deta hoon kha …. (noticing something)

He moved inside.

Daya: yeh toh so gaya seedhe. Kya karu utha doon? Aise hi chidha hua hai. shayad khayega bhi nahi. Rehne deta hoon. Zyaada kar diya maine.

He came out of the room and saw the watch. 1:00 am

Daya: tarika ko call karu ya nahi? Disturb hi jayegi. Par nahi kiya toh aur pareshaan rahegi.

He decided to call her.

Tarika: daya? abhijeet? abhijeet mil gaya na? haan? theek hai na woh? Kuch hua toh nahi usey? sab theek hai na? kahan hai woh?... daya bolo na. kuch bolte kyu nahi?

Daya: tarika… tarika tum bolne dogi tab na?

Tarika: sorry.

Daya: tarika abhijeet bilkul theek hai. kuch nahi hua usey. beach pe tha. Mood thoda off tha isliye.

Tarika; baat kar sakti hoon?

Daya; actually woh so gaya hai.

Tarika: daya?

Daya; nahi sachhi. Iss baar sach mein. Room mein so raha hai.

Tarika: ok kal subah?

Daya: kal jaise hi uthega mai baat karwa dunga tumhari promise.

Tarika: thanks. Aur haan sorry… Woh uss waqt maine gusse mein tumhe kuch zyaada hi bol diya…

Daya: tumhara gussa jayaz bhi tha.

Tarika: tumhara reason bhi valid hi tha…

Daya: galti dono ki hai. so cancel apas mein.

Tarika: hmm.

Daya: kal baat karte hain. tum bhi thak gayi hogi na… araam karo. Aur haan best of luck for your conference.

Tarika: thanks. Dhyaan rakhna …

Daya: arey don't worry mai apna…

Tarika (cutting him off) abhijeet ka.

Daya: oh sorry. mujhe laga tumne mujhe kaha . dhyaan rakhunga uska.

Tarika: nahi… (bitting her tongue) I mean dono tum dono dhyaan se rehna wohi… mai woh…

Daya: (smiling) haan haan I know what you mean … kal suabh uthne do bhaisahab ko! ache se class lunga.

Tarika: ummm zyaada daatna mat usey. aise hi naa jaane kis baat se pareshaan hai…

Daya: arey haan baba mai mazaak kar raha tha. dhyaan rakhunga uska aur usey nahi datunga. Aur kuch?

Tarika: aur…

Daya: subah tumhari baat karwa dunga uss se… aur kuch?

Tarika: (smiling) nahi… aur kuch nahi. bye.

Daya: good night bye.

He ended the call.

Daya: dono love birds ke beech mein mai kahan phans gaya? hey bhagwaan bacha le mujhe. Ek baat batayi nahi tarika ke bare mein ki abhijeet pareshaan. Abhijeet ka kuch bola nahi ki tarika pareshaan. Dono ek dusre ko akhir batate kyu nahi? Maine itni planning ki abhijeet toh batane bhi waala tha ki tarika chali gayi… kal bata dun kya abhijeet ko? Nahi… ab itne din pareshaani jheli toh thodi aur sahi. Chalo boss bhook toh mujhe bhi nahi hai. mai bhi so jaata hoon.

He headed off to sleep.

Next day he woke up aftering hearing sounds of utensils from the kitchen. He went down to see abhijeet making breakfast.

Daya: boss Sunday itni subah subah? Bahut bhook lag gayi kya?

Abhijeet: (still buzy in making food) kal mai bina khaye so gaya toh tune bhi nahi khaya hoga. Meri pareshaani mein tu kyu bhookha rahe. Aur waise bhi… (smiling) sach kaho toh mujhe bhi bhook lagi hai.

Daya: chalo mere bare mein yaad hai toh sahi tumhe. Warna mujhe laga ab bhi Tarika ji ke khayalon mein khoye hue hoge.

Abhijeet: (looking away) tarika toh ab bas khayal mein hi mil sakti hai.

Daya: acha? Toh khyaal mein hi milke atleast usey itna bata dena ki kitne der tak aur kahan gayab rehne waale ho… uff! Kal toh pareshaan kar diya yaar usne.

Abhijeet: kya matlab?

Daya: arey kal mai tumhe dhoondhne nikla toh tumhara phone mila café ke saamne. Last call tarika ka tha. socha usi ko pooch loon ki agar tumne usey kuch bataya hoga kahana ja rahe ho ya kuch bhi? Toh jab tarika ko pata chala bahut pareshaan ho gayi thi woh. Har 10 minute mein call karke pooch rahi thi tumhare bare mein. Dekhoge mera call list.

He brought his phone.

Daya: dekho yeh kal humari 12 se leke 1 baje ke beech yeh 1…2 … (counting) 100 se upar calls aaye hain tarika ke.

Abhijeet; (face lighting up) s.. sach? Tarika mere liye itni pareshaan thi?

Daya: aur nahi toh kya? Aur… yeh lo. kal subah 3 baje se 5 baje tak…. 45 missed calls. (looking at him) acha hua maine phone silent kar diya warna mujhe toh sone milta hi nahi raat bhar. Kal usne kaha tha ki jaise abhijeet uthe meri baat karwana uss se. maine usko kaha ki abhijeet ke phone pe mat karna so raha hoga toh disturb ho jayega toh tarika ne mere hi phone pe calls kar diye. Matlab tum nahi toh mujhe utha hi dena tha aaj. (smiling) ab baat kar lo warna mujhe maar dalegi woh.

Abhijeet was happy from within. Something joined inside him again. He still hoped things could work between him and her. maybe she did care for him afterall.

He dialed her number immediately.

Abhijeet: daya yaar number switched off aa raha hai.

Daya: ek do aur baar try karo.

Abhijeet: 5 baar kiya daya.

Daya: acha ruko mai dekhta hoon.

The same result. Phone was switched off.

Daya: conference mein hogi.

Abhijeet: conference jis hotel mein ho raha hai uske reception mein try karo. Mere paas number hai wahan ka.

Daya: boss..

Abhijeet: kya? Try karo wahan ka. Number hai… *******

Daya: boss conference se aake tumhe khud call karegi yaar. pareshaan mat ho bewajah.

Abhijeet: daya mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha. Please call karo hotel mein. Tarika conference mein phone humesha silent pe rakhti hai kabhi switched off nahi. Poocho na reception pe.

Daya: acha acha relax.. mai poochta hoon.

Daya: hello? Hotel STARLAKE? Jee haan… mai CID Mumbai se inspector daya bol raha hoon. Haan humari forensic doctor Tarika… ji mujhe bas jaan na tha ki woh abhi tak aayi hai ya nahi? Kya? Are you sure? Conference shuru ho chuki hai? aap dubara check kar sakti hain? jee mai hold karta hoon. Kya? Sure? 100%? Ok… ok thanks. Thanks bye.

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya; tarika nahi hai wahan bhi. Conference shuru ho chukka hai woh wahan nahi pahuchi hai.

Abhijeet: mai jaanta tha kuch problem hai… woh jis hotel mein reh rahi thi uska number bhi nahi hai mere paas.

Daya: woh shilpam ke ghar pe… shilapm ka number hai mere paas.

Abhijeet: (strict tone) call karo usey… pooch usko tarika kahan hai?

Daya: boss uska number bhi…

Abhijeet: (scared) switched off?

Daya nodded.

Abhijeet: mujhe pehele hi sochna chahiye tha. koi bhi banda bin matlab itna sweet, charming, caring nahi ho sakta… mai bhi…

Daya; bosss. Shilpam aisa kuch kar nahi sakta tum galat samajh rahe ho.

Abhijeet; daya beech mein mat pado. Bilkul sahi samajh raha hoon mai. Aaj agar tarika ko kuch ha na iss shilpam ke bache ki toh mai…

Abhijeet dialed another number.

Abhijeet: haan hello… mai CID Mumbai se senior inspector abhijeet. mujhe do number ke location chahiye abhi…

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER. SUNDAY TAK LIKH DENGE!**

**Guest, Shah khanam, sakshi, avni, rajvigirl thanks for your reviews.**

**A.S. anjaana:- hmm hope you enjoyed today's chapter. **

**Kamikaze me:- same here. Mujhe bhi likhne mein maza aa raha hai.**

**Mistic morning:- thanks. Btw nice name… unique and cool.!**

**Ishani: bas Sunday tak ruk jao. Last chapter mein aapka kaam ho jayega.**

**Loveabhi:- thanks di. Aage aage dekho shilpam bhaiya ki tang khichai.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:-

**A/N:- soooo friends HOLI ache se manayi na? good. Ab are you all ready for the last chapter? COOL! So this is my last story… na na last matlab exam ke pehele last story. Abhi exams tak no Fanfiction. So if I don't reply to your PMs, sorry most probably I am busy at home. ok? Aur baaki bhi mere dost jo iss waqt story padh rahe hain aur kuch dino mein exams mein vyast ho jayenge, unke liye bhi… BADAAAAA SA BEST OF LUCK! Exam ache se dena. Fir milke mere new story ke safar pe chalenge ok? **

**Now back to the story—**

**Acha guys please vote on my poll on my profile… THANKS :)**

Abhijeet soon got the call from mobile company.

Abhijeet; haan bolo? Dr. Tarika na number ka location fluctuate kar raha hai? kya matlab? Saaf saaf bolo… kya? Abhi nahi de paoge exact location? Kab doge fir? Dekho its very important… tum matter ki seriousness samjho. Acha acha ok! Woh doosra number jo maine diya tha? kya? Nahi nahi nahi nahi.. kuch gadbad hai. woh number Shilpam ke naam se registered hona chahiye! Number ek baar check karo.. *********** kya? Yehi number hai? are you sure? Ajeeb hai? acha khair. Location? Delhi mein hi? Acha ok.. ok thank you. Dr. Tarika ke number pe kaam karo. Yeah ok bye.

Daya: kya hua?

Abhijeet: Daya yeh bahut bada plan hai yaar. maine bhi Tarika ko kis problem mein padne diya…

Daya: kyu boss hua kya zara saaf saaf bolo.

Abhijeet: Tarika ka location fluctuate kar raha hai. aur woh shilpam. Uska asli naam toh shilpam hai bhi nahi…

Daya: (confused) kya? Kya matlab uska naam shilpam nahi hai?

Abhijeet: (tensed) daya yaar bahut shatir nikla yeh shilpam toh.. uska actual naam kuch aur hi bata rahe hain mobile company waale. Yeh sim card jiska number tumne diya woh uske naam pe registered hai hi nahi…

Daya: arey boss woh isliye ki…

Abhijeet: kya daya yaar? tum toh cid officer ho? tum kaise phans gaye uske jaal mein? Maan liya tarika ke bhai ka dost hai ya jo bhi. Tarika ko kisi tarah impress kar bhi liya. Par tum kaise? Tum bhi maan gaye ki woh acha ladka hai? uski achi meethi baton ke peeche ke uske chehre ko samajh nahi paaye?

Daya: boss suno toh… woh shilpam.

Abhijeet: pata nahi tarika ko kahan rakha hoga? Pata nahi uss se kya demand ho sakti hai? yeh akela hai bhi ki koi gang wang ka member nikla toh?

Daya: abhijeet meri baat ek baar sun toh lo.. woh…

Abhijeet: (not hearing daya) tarika ke phone mein kuch gadbad ki hogi isne jo uske phone ka location nahi mil raah hai. par phir khudke phone ka kuch nahi kiya? Oh no! kahin aisa toh nahi ki tarika ko handover kar diya usne apne gang ko. Isliye woh jaanta ho ki mai uska location leke bhi kuch nahi kar paun?

Daya: arey boss. Kahan ki baat kahan leke jaa rahe ho? uske naam pe phone registered nahi hai kyunki yeh uska phone nahi hai..

Abhijeet: haan! yeh toh maine socha hi nahi… woh itna pagal thodi hoga jo apna number dega. Usne aise hi kisi ka number ya apne gang ya doston mein se kisi na number pakda diya hoga.

Daya: nahi… abhijeet mere kehne ka woh matlab nahi tha… tum galat samajh rahe ho…

Abhijeet: daya iss se pehele ki aur problem ho. mujhe delhi jaana hoga.

Daya: abhijeet tum ek minute shaant hoke meri baat toh suno…

Abhijeet: daya ek minute ka bhi waqt kahan hai? mai abhi nikal raha hoon. Agar Tarika ke bare mein kuch bhi pata chale inform karna mujhe.

Daya: abhijeet arey suno. Ruko toh…

But abhijeet was not listening to anything. He just got the car and drove away. Daya too followed him in his bike.

Daya: (thinking) hey bhagwaan. Ek jhoot se itna bada problem ho jayega kisne socha tha… aur yeh Tarika bhi kahan gayab ho gayi aise? Abhijeet ko rokna hoga. Agar Tarika sach mein khatre mein hai toh abhijeet toh poori galat disha mein soch raha hai.

Abhijeet: (thinking) tarika ne jab kaha ki shilpam ke ghar pe hai tab hi flight leke delhi jaana chahiye tha. aaj yeh din nahi dekhna padta… shah! Yeh kya ho gaya… par Tarika ko mai kuch nahi hone de sakta.

He reached the airport and so did daya shortly after him. abhijeet was going to enter the airport when he saw tarika coming out. Abhijeet was surprised. Tarika saw him and rushed towards him.

Tarika: abhijeet… abhijeet tum theek toh ho?

Abhijeet (looking at her) tarika mujhe kya hoga? Par.. par tum theek toh ho?

Tarika: mujhe kya hoga?

Abhijeet: tum yahan?

Tarika: (sighs) abhijeet. mujhe tumse baat karni hai. please…

Abhijeet: mujhe bhi.

Tarika: abhi chalo.

Abhijeet noticed daya.

Abhijeet: arey tum bhi mere peeche peeche aa gaye? kab? Kyu?

Daya: woh boss…

Tarika; abhijeet… please?

Abhijeet: daya ek kaam karoge? Tarika ka samaan ghar pe drop kar do uske.

Daya: boss? Mai?

Tarika; daya please… tum mere dost ho na?

Daya: nahi mai mana nahi kar raha… par mai bike pe samaan kaise…?

Tarika: abhijeet ki car le jao.

Daya: par bike yahan chorke?

Tarika: hum bike pe chale jayenge…

Daya: okk. Chabi do..

Tarika handed over her house keys to him and he moved off with her luggage in the car.

Abhijeet looked at the bike and back at tarika.

Tarika: sorry woh jaldi jaldi mein keh diya… agar tum comfortable nahi toh… hum cab le sakte hain?

Abhijeet: par bike yahan chhor nahi sakte.

Tarika: tum bike pe aao mai taxi le lungi.

Abhijeet: nahi its ok. Saath hi chalte hain. I mean agar tumhe koi problem na ho toh…

Tarika shook her head.

Abhijeet sat on the bike and tarika behind him. abhijeet was feeling very nervous. He had never been so close to her.

Abhijeet: chale? Kahan jaana hai?

Tarika: airport ke paas coffee shop hai na? wohi chalte hain?

Abhijeet: ok.

He started driving. Tarika placed a hand around him. abhijeet shivered first but then a smile appeared on his lips. But the smile faded as it came.

Abhijeet (thinking) agar tarika theek hai aur shilpam ke bare mein bhi mai galat soch raha tha toh… iska matlab shilpam aur Tarika…

They reached the coffee shop. He was quite sad after this thought crossed his head. They took a table for two.

Tarika: abhijeet… tum theek ho na? sach batao.

Abhijeet: h.. haan tarika mai theek hoon. Mujhe kya hoga? par tumhe kya hua tha?Tumhara phone switched off?

Tarika: abhijeet flight mein thi toh phone off hi ayega na?

Abhijeet: haan… (thinking) isliye shayad location fluctuate kar raha hoga kyunki woh flight mein thi.

Abhijeet: par tum yahan achanak? Tumhara conference tha aaj?

Tarika: kal daya se baat hui ki tum achanak bin bataye kahin chale gaye ho. mai bahut gharbra gayi thi. Phir aaj subah bhi maine daya ko kaha tumse baat karwane but usne call nahi kiya. Toh maine call kiya usey par phone nahi uthaya usne. mujhse raha nahi gaya mai aa gayi…

Abhijeet: tarika tumne 3 baje call kiya tha. daya so raha tha phone silent pe rakh ke.

Tarika: arey haan… mai bhi… (checking her phone) shayad thoda zyaada hi soch rahi thi… isliye itne baar phone kiye.. sorry.

Abhijeet: par tumhara conference tha aaj? Daya ne bata toh diya ki mai mil gaya phir tum conference chorke…?

Tarika; (irritated) phir wohi baat.. abhijeet tumhe pata toh hai ki tumhe kuch bhi hota hai mai kitni pareshaan ho jaati hoon ki mera dimaag kaam karna band ho jaata hai. aur conference bhaad mein jaaye. Tumse zyaada important thodi na hai conference?

Abhijeet was in a shock.

Tarika: abhijeet kal itni raat kahan gaye the?

Abhijeet: (low tone) beach pe tha. kuch samay akele bitana tha. kuch soch raha tha.

Tarika: (angry) abhijeet itne raat ko akele sochna? Kya itna important soch rahe the haan? itni raat ko akele? CID officer ho. kitne dushman hain tumhare. Agar kahin kuch ho jaata toh mera kya hota ek baar bhi socha hai?

Abhijeet: tumhe kya hoga? Shilpam hai na tumhara dost.

Tarika: (soft tone) abhi?

Abhijeet looked at her surprised as she called him by his nickname first time.

Tarika: mujhse naraaz ho? mujhse koi galti ho gayi kya?

Abhijeet looked down.

Tarika: naraaz hone ka toh poora hak bhi hai… pehele tumhe bin bataye delhi aa gayi, 6 baje tumse mili nahi, phone pe bhi ache se baat nahi ho paayi. I'm sorry…

Abhijeet; ab mere naraaz hone na hone se kya fark padta hai?!

Tarika: I'm very sorry abhijeet. mai tumhe hurt nahi karna chahti thi.

Abhijeet: sorry mat kaho(looking away) mai.. mai hurt kahan hoon?

Tarika: tumhari baat cheet behavior se saaf pata chal raha hai. raat ko mujhse phone pe baat karne ke baad hi mood off hua tumhara. Aaj bhi aise baat kar rahe ho, meri taraf dekh bhi nahi rahe. Tumhari awaaz se, ankhon se saaf pata chal raha hai. ab itna toh samajhti hi hoon tumhe.

Abhijeet (thinking) bas itna aur samajh jaati ki mai tumse kitna pyaar karta hoon toh…

Abhijeet: Tarika chalo ghar drop kar deta hoon.

Tarika: abhijeet koi jaldi nahi hai. unhe pata bhi nahi ki mai Mumbai mein hoon. Aur bhaiya ko pata bhi chal jayega toh woh kuch nahi kahenge. Unko tumpe poora bharosa hai. acha tum uss din shaam 6 baje mujhe kya kehna chahte the?

Abhijeet: nahi tarika kuch baton ke liye waqt lagta hai.

Tarika: chaho toh aaj lunch bhi saath karenge? Batao 1 baje pick karne aaoge mujhe?

Abhijeet was burning in anger inside. His friendship, his love, his relation with tarika all was ruined just because of this SHILPAM. The way tarika was talking to him, reminded him of the good times spent with Tarika and also he realized that he was about to lose all this good times.

Abhijeet (hurt tone) kyu? Aaj lunch ka plan Shilpam ke saath nahi hai?

Tarika: arey woh toh delhi mein hai…

Just then tarika's phone rang.

Tarika: yeh lo.. shilpam ka hi phone hai… aaj baat karwa deti hoon.

Abhijeet: mujhe koi baat nahi karni.

Tarika: arey baat karo na.

She switched it to loudspeaker.

Shilpam: hello. Dost.. pahunch gaye aap Mumbai?

Tarika: haan shilpam. Acha suno. Abhijeet aapse baat karna chahta hai. loudspeaker pe hai. lo baat karo.

Abhijeet: yeh toh bache jaisa awaaz hai.

Shilpam: uncle ab bacha hoon toh bache jaisa hi awaaz na hoga? Kya aap bhi? Kaise CID officer ho aap?

Abhijeet (surprised) shilpam aap kitne saal ke ho?

Shilpam: mai toh 7 saal ka hoon uncle. Kyu?

Abhijeet (wide smile on his face): kyaaa? 7 saal ke ho aap? Acha?

Shilpam: abhijeet uncle pata hai maine aapke bare mein newspapers mein bahut padha hai. aap toh bahut ache CID officer ho. mujhe bhi aapki tarah ban na hai.

Abhijeet: haan haan kyu nahi? Aap chahoge toh aap meri tarah bilkul ban sakte ho.

Shilpam: kya mai bhi aapki tarah gun se dishum dishum kar sakta hoon.

Abhijeet (happily) haan shilpam. Aapko toh mai khud shooting ki training dunga.

Shilpam: arey waah. Pata hai uncle? Maine toh already training shuru kar di hai. main eek mystery ka pata lagaya hai.

Abhijeet: acha? Kya mystery?

Shilpam: aap pehle loudspeaker off karo.

Abhijeet put it to handset mode and put it near his ear.

Abhijeet: haan bolo?

Shilpam: meri best friend hai na? arey dr. tarika?

Abhijeet: (controlling his laugh) acha woh aapki best friend hai?

Shilpam;haan.

Abhijeet: acha… haan toh unke bare mein kya?

Shilpam: woh na… aapko na… hehehehehehe

Abhijeet: (confused) woh mujhe kya?

Shilpam: aapko na woh… like karti hai…

Abhijeet: (face lighting up like a 1000 watt bulb) kya? Usne tumhe bataya?

Shilpam: directly toh nahi… but hum jab bhi baat karte hain woh basaapke bare mein batati hain. aur unki personal diary ek baar maine chupke se dekh li thi… hehehehehehe aap bhi dekhna. Saare pages mein aapke bare mein hi likha hai.

Abhijeet (blushing) aap bhi na. (recalling something) acha acha shilpam? Aaj subah aapka phone off tha?

Shilpam: haan woh yeh mobile mere bade bhai ka hai. usko bhi aaj subah padhna tha toh usne kaha phone off rakhne ko taaki uske dost usko disturb na kare.

Abhijeet: acha… acha… theek hai shilpam abhi aap padhne jao. Hum baad mein baat karenge ok?

Shilpam; haan uncle. Aap bhi padhne jao.

Abhijeet: mai?

Shilpam: dost ki diary…

Abhijeet: shilpam… tum bahut badmaash ho.

Shilpam: hehehehehehehehe… bye uncle.

Abhijeet: bye. Bye…

Tarika: kya personal baat ho rahi thi?

Abhijeet: k.. kuch nahi.. toh yeh shilpam bacha hai?

Tarika; haan… bahut cute haina? Mai photo dikhati hoon. Mere mobile pe hai…

She showed him shilpam and her selfie. He was a cute 7 year old boy.

Abhijeet; bahut… (smiling) bahut pyaara bacha hai.

Tarika: dekha? Shilpam na bahut hasmuskh bhi hai. tumhara mood kais eek second mein theek kar diya?

Abhijeet (thinking) tarika ji… aapne jab bataya ki shilpam 7 saal ka bacha hai mera mood toh waise hi theek ho gaya tha. iska matlab koi khatra nahi hai mujhe. Yesssss!

Tarika: kis soch mein pad gaye?

Abhijeet: nahi woh jab hum tumhare ghar gaye the aur pooche the ki aap shilpam ko jaante ho toh tumhare bhaiya ne kaha tha ki woh tumhare saare doston ko jaante hain toh shilpam ko kaise nahi janenge? Par shilpam toh tumhara dost…?

Tarika: arey ab bhaiya ka matlab bhaiya hi jaane. Ek maybe kyunki shilpam mujhe "dost" kehke bulata hai isliye kaha hoga warna shilpam ke ma papa mere college ke best friends the isliye kaha hoga.

Abhijeet: ooooh… college ke dost.. isliye tum shilpam ke ghar pe uske parents se milne ja rahi thi mujhse phone karte waqt.

Tarika: haan?!

Abhijeet: par tumne pehele ko kabhi shilpam ka zikr nahi kiya aaj achanak?

Tarika: nahi isne contact bahut din tak nahi tha. abhi haal mein mile toh pata chala shilpam ki chutti chal rahi thi aur use ghoomne jaana tha par uske ma papa ke paas time nahi tha toh mai le aayi usey Mumbai jab tum mission pe the. Aur phir vacation khatam hui toh maine socha mai delhi ja rahi hoon toh usey chhor aaun aur lage haath apne friends se bhi mil loon.

Abhijeet: tumhare bhaiya bahut tareef kar rahe the shilpam ki… smart, intelligent, cute, mature…

Tarika; sahi hi toh hai. cute toh hai hi.. aur apne age ke hisaab se bahut smart hai.

Abhijeet: (muttering) haan tumhari diary dekh liye 3-4 din saath rehke aur mai 3-4 saal se saath rehke bhi jaan nahi paaya.

Tarika: kuch kaha?

Abhijeet: n.. nahi…

Tarika: kuch order kare? Bahut bhook lagi hai. subah ki peheli flight se aa gayi breakfast bhi nahi kiya hai.

Abhijeet; arey tarika ji aise thodi na koi karta hai.? mere wajah se aap breakfast chorke? Aap kya khayengi batayiye mai order kar deta hoon?

Tarika; kuch bhi…(smiling) jo aapko pasand ho woh mujhe bhi pasand… mai washroom se aati hoon tab tak order kar do na please kuch..

Abhijeet: haan haan ok ok.

He ordered grilled cheese sandwiches and cold coffee both tarika's favorite.

Abhijeet's POV

Hey bhagwaan. Mai kab se kya kya soch raha tha? aaj subah bhi CID officer ka dimaag. (smiles) gang? Tarika kidnapped? Oh god! Par ab aur der nahi karunga. Tarika ko batane hi sahi hoga is se pehele ki koi aur SHILPAM tapak jaaye beech mein jo tarika ke dost ka beta na ho.. par aaj ka mood kharab nahi karunga. Kya pata agar Tarika mana kar de toh? Maana care karti hai mere bare mein par? Shayad just hum dost hain iss wajah se? ab jab yeh shillpam ka chakkar nahi hai toh… ek baar inki diary ka bhi pata kar hi lete hain kuch bolne se pehele.

But jo bhi ho.. kya tension mein tha mai itne din. Aur iss daya ne bhi kasar nahi chodi aag lagane ki.. mila tha woh shilpam se. fir bhi jaan boojh ke… abhi class leta hoon iski.

While tarika was in the washroom abhijeet took out his cell phone and texted daya

Abhijeet: "daya? free hai abhi"

Daya: arey boss. Mai toh free hoon. Tum kab free ho ge? Koi nahi take ur time ;)

Abhijeet: Abey boss ke bache… shilpam se mila tha tu… mujhe jhoot kyu bola?

Daya: Maine kab kahan jhoot bola?

Abhijeet: Jhhoot nahi toh kya bola haan? tarika impressed hai? smart, cute, intelligent. Nautanki!

Daya: Boss dekho smart toh woh hai, cute bhi hai yaar baccha. Photo dekhi tumne uski? Bahut sweet hai. uss din apne uniform mein aaya tha. blue blazer n pants aur white shirt. Chashma bhi pehenta hai woh. Tarika ne uske gal khichke kaha bhi ki beta aap bahut cute lag rahe ho. kaafi cheezon ki knowledge sach mein hai usey… baat karoge toh pata chal jayega. Tarika ko uss din usne shopping bags nahi uthane diye. Yeh bhi sach tha… kyunki uske video games the usmein. Games corner mein usne shooting game bhi acha khela. Tarika ke parents usey ache se jaante hain aur shilpam ke parents tarika ko ache se jaante hain. kya jhhoot kaha?

Abhijeet: haan sahi hai.

Daya: Huh! Mujh jaise shareef imaandaar pyaare se bhole bhale insaan ko jhotha kehte ho. jao mai baat nahi karunga tumse.

Abhijeet: Dramebaaz.

Daya: Nahi mujhe baat nahi karni.

Abhijeet: Acha hai mere paise bach jayenge. Soch raha tha café se tera favourite sandwich leke aunga. Acha hai baat nahi sandwich nahi.

Daya: Areyyyyyyyyy boss tum toh mere ache dost ho. mai mazaak kar raha tha. doston se saath mazaak karte hi hai na… sandwich leke aana na. kitne dino se nahi khaya maine woh sandwich.

Abhijeet: Ek hafte pehele khilaya tha. kitne din ke bacche…

Daya: Umm woh… ek hafte pehle 7 din… matlab ki 7x24 ghante, matlab 7x24x60 minutes matlab 7x24x60x60 seconds…

Abhijeet: Nautanki itna dimaag lagaya hai toh calculate karke hi bolta…

Daya: Dekho tumhare hi paise waste hote. Calculate karte hue tumhare phone ka bill badta aur calculation karke mai thak jaata toh 1 nahi 10-20 sandwich lane hote tumhe. Kyunki mujhe thak jaane se bahut bhook lagti hai.

Abhijeet: haan haan bas bas. Mai rakhta hoon tarika aa gayi.

Daya: ok enjoy.. bye bye..

Tarika; (suspicious stare) kis se baat kar rahe the?

Abhijeet: arey kisise nahi… kuch nahi.

Tarika: dikhao mujhe.

Abhijeet: arey tarika aise hi… choro na.

She took the phone and saw the chat.

Abhijeet: daya se baat kar raha tha. dekh liya..

Tarika; hmm. Toh batana tha na? mujhe laga ki…

Abhijeet: (flirty smile) hmm…jealous?

Tarika (scrolling down) abhijeet…. jealous mai ya jealous tum? Tumhe lag raha tha ki shilpam aur mai?

Abhijeet: (looking down) sorry tarika… mai dar gaya tha.

Tarika; dar gaye the matlab? Kaisa dar?

Abhijeet: (looking at her right into her eyes) wohi dar jiske wajah se abhi tumne mera phone check kiya ki mai kis se chat kar raha tha…

Tarika looked down shyly.

Tarika: ab toh pata chal gaya na ki mere aur shilpam ke beech kya rishta hai?

Abhijeet: haan dost ho. woh toh baccha hai.

Tarika; waise uska bhai uss se bada hai.

Abhijeet: (color darined out of his face) kya?

Tarika; abhijeet! maine tumse kya kaha tha? uske parents mere best freidns the. Which means uska bhai mujhse masi bulata hai!

abhijeet smiled.

Tarika: (laughs) shock lag gaya tha na?

Abhijeet (smiles) woh bhi ek small misunderstanding ke wajah se…

**A/n: finally story khatam. Wooh! Maza aaya aap sabko? Aur shilpam bhaiya… i just wanted to see his face yaar. Hhahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahhahahahhaha.**

**Oyeee sorry sorry sorry boss. Gussa mat hona?! Maine bus aise hi masti karne ke liye likha tha. **

**So best of luck for your exams …**

**And yeah if you want mai aap par koi story likhu just send me the review or PM me? No no aise story nahi. It will be according to your choice, yeh toh bas shararat mein likhe the. If you want a serious role, or you want me to pair you up with someone, it wil be as you wish.**

**For pairings, yeah I don't write pairups with Daya so… if you had that request in mind. SORRY !**

**Or if you want me to write some particular stories you have ideas for like you want me to write on Nikhil or sachin to show their role and stuff or have a mystery you want me to write on or help you. Feel free to contact me.**

**HAVE A GREAT TIME! BYE...**

**Hinsha, shah khanam, rajvigirl, guest, guest, saakshi, **

**Butterfly: so upload kar diya? acha laga aapko?**

**Mistic morning: tension ka end has ke hua na?**

**Raffia: chapter 10? Sorry aapka review samajh nahi aaya. Aur aapka request poora nahi kiya? Kaunsa request.. who jaldi update karne ka? Arey mere exams the mai kya karti? Still sorry … :(**

**Rockstar24. Rb :- kaisa laga chapter?**

**Kamikaze; howz the chapter?**

**Tamanna dayaabhi abhirika: jo ff cid family ke log dekhna chahte but CID sony dikhate nahi hai waise stories likhna hi toh humara kaam hai.**

**As anjaana:- so did you like the story? Hmm hmm? Maza aaya?**

**Loveabhi: thanks for the review. Liked it?**

**Shilpam: special thanks for being a character in my story :)**


End file.
